


A Pirate's Treasure

by sekhmetpaws



Series: Pirates AU [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, But in a diferent way, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley is a Pirate, Crowley is also a little shit, Dark Crowley (Good Omens), Dubious Consent, F/M, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gabriel is a Little Shit, Hand Feeding, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Manipulative Crowley (Good Omens), Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pirates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Violent Sex, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekhmetpaws/pseuds/sekhmetpaws
Summary: When a Protestant ship is taken over by pirates, Captain Anthony J. Crowley offers a deal:  If one agrees to serve him, the rest will be released with no harm.Aziraphale volunteer, because it's the right thing to do.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Pirates AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729153
Comments: 35
Kudos: 212
Collections: Courts GO Re-Reads





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I'm into pirates now.

Her day had already started nothing promising.

In fact, the century itself does not look promising at all.

To start, even though they believe in the same God, humans had apparently decided to divide themselves into several slightly different religions and antagonize each other (as if they didn't already have enough reason to do so before).

Furthermore, even though they were clearly unable to cope with their own problems in the small space of land they occupied in Europe, they had just discovered what they called the “New World”, which was as old as the rest according to what Aziraphale remembered of the beginning. She suspected that these men were not suspicious of the actual size of these lands across the Atlantic or that they cared that they were not actually “discovering” anything, since, as far as she knew, there were already other humans out there taking care of their own lives.

So, as they had done thousands of times in history, men launched themselves into the sea.

Some, the ones she liked more, interested in the knowledge. To discover what is the new world like, to write books, to teach their religion to others or to learn with them. Even to see with their own eyes if the world was really round or, If wasn’t, what happens if you fall over the edge. She thought the latter were very funny. 

Others, fascinated with the promise of adventure, to engrave their names in history, to look for a better life, for a new start or looking for fortune.

And, of course, there was one last case: in the circumstance that these people were successful, there were those who stole from them. These were called pirates, a set of sinners, thieves and murderers, also known as demons of the sea. 

However, in the present moment, that was only the second – or the third- point on Aziraphale's list of problems.

The first is that, today, and probably for the rest of the week or the month, depending on the quality of the trip, she had a job.

The second is that her boss had decided it was too important to her do it alone.  
…

It was simply, actually. There was this priest in whom upstairs saw potential. As the angel was told, he was fair, a man of faith, who could take the word of God to the other continent.

In her view, there was nothing special about the man. In fact, Aziraphale found him quite rude, especially toward women, to whom he seemed to feel entitled to say how to feel and act and how they should be ashamed if they did otherwise. For this reason, Aziraphale had already begun to regret having chosen a female corporation for that century. But, tried to stay tame and polite. Who was she to question God’s will after all?

The good part was that, as a woman, she didn't have to force herself to participate - and probably wouldn't even be welcome - in the conversations of the man and his companions. Therefore, he could spend her time alone, reading in her own compartment- hidden, because the man also did not approve of women reading it - leaving the social part to Gabriel. Now, she would just need to help to protect the ship if something bad happened. She smiled. The weather wouldn’t be a threaten with two angels aboard. What was the worst that could happen? A pirate invasion? Very unlikely.

“Sails!” Someone shouted from the deck above her head. 

She closed her eyes at the sound of a cannon being fired.

Fuck.  
…  
“Where were you Aziraphale?” He scolded trying to speak over the screams.

“There are people down there!”

The Archangel shook his head. “Your mission here is to protect father John...”

“But...”

“Can’t you do one simple job? Thank God I was here, or this whole project would be a disaster! How could you...”

They were interrupted by the sight of innumerable hooks and ropes attaching to the side of the ship, followed by a lot of men with bloodshot eyes, armed with pistols and swords jumping on the deck. Part of the sails were already on fire.

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Okay. I will repair the ship and get rid of this mortals now, then we can talk. Frankly Aziraphale, I never saw so much incompetence since...” 

He snapped his fingers and his eyes went wide.

Aziraphale looked up and the ship wasn’t very not-on-fire.

Someone grabbed her waist and pulled her up.  
…  
While fighting her abductor, Aziraphale found out that she couldn’t get rid of him as easy as she should. How could a human be so strong that… He threw her on the deck, pulling her by the hair until they were face to face. His mouth was full of clustered sharp teeth. She wouldn't have been surprised, knowing that many pirates use this device to look scary, if his cheeks weren’t covered in gray scales and his eyes fully black with no discernible pupils. She gulped.

Looking back, her ship was still burning. Gabriel was thrown beside her with a black eye. Hellfire. Looking around, the majority of the pirates had some slightly odd features that exposed their non-human nature. 

Aziraphale snapped her fingers, hoping it would be enough to allow all the humans to miraculously survive, without drawing the demons attention too soon.  
…  
They were piled on the deck with their hands tied. The guarding demon didn't seem very interested. The rest passed by carrying supplies from one ship to the next, probably not very happy with the lack of wealth obtained in the loot. Well, if they wanted gold and jewels they shouldn’t attack a puritan ship. The priest was hugging his knees and trying to hide behind all of them. Aziraphale rolled her eyes. What a leader.

Gabriel seemed very anxious and quiet. Probably because he wasn’t used to fail.

He knew their were outnumbered, and even as an archangel, they wouldn't stand a chance with so many demons. He hoped that, with the religious aura of the ship, their essences would go unnoticed, otherwise, the demons would probably come with something worse than what they were planning for them, just for fun. Aside from the usual fear, the humans didn't seem to notice anything wrong with the cursed crew. Thank God.

An eel-like demon stooped before then, holding a piece of paper and a quill, writing down the results of the loot. In some minutes, their old ship was far behind then, sinking. She smiled playfully. 

“Good afternoon dear guests, enjoying the cruise?” 

The group remained silent. Gabriel squeezed her shoulder as if he expected her to do something stupid.

“You must be wondering where you are, right? Welcome to the Black Viper! Just to clarify, it’s not personal and if you all cooperate it won’t be.”

She heard a stream of murmurs pass through her ears. Some of then shacked, or sobbed, others prayed. They whispered about how the crew of this ship was famous for being barbarous and merciless and how the captain was believed to be a demon.

“We don’t want shit from you. Actually, so weak and unarmed, we just had to took the opportunity. You guys understand, right? Free supplies! We could call it a present of God...”

“Thou shalt not take the name of the Lord in vain" Recited Gabriel.

“Who said that?”

Aziraphale quickly covered his mouth before he could get any more attention. The demon laughed.

“ You should listen to your wife if you want to live. I don’t said what we plan to do to you, as you don’t have anything else to offer, right?”

The now unoccupied crew started to circle then. They all displayed mischievous smiles.

“Throw them into the sea! Let's see them drown!” shouted one, whose voice had the tone of a parrot with asthma.

“The serve was weak. We must sell them at the next port to be more worthwhile.” Said another one, who seemed to be just a cruel human. Gabriel clenched his fists. 

“Charles, come on. I let you do it for fun. You all knew there was no treasure in this ship...Or are there?”

A man with long fiery hair appeared. His pointy ears were pierce. He had golden serpent eyes and a sharp teethed wicked smile that made Aziraphale blush. In his hands, were some books that she recognized as those in her cabin. 

“Look who finally decided to show up. No treasure Captain. Just some rude puritans”.

“Oh? Are they? So we decide to spare your pathetic lives and that’s how you reward us?”

“You stole from us! Sank our ship!”

Someone protested. Aziraphale almost facepalmed herself.

“Steal? No, we don't steal. Isn't it guys? Didn't your God say that you have to be generous and give to those who need it most?”

“Go to hell!”

The crew laughed as if remembering a good internal joke, which was actually very close to the truth. 

“Okay, okay.” The Captain raised his hands making the rest of then shut up. “  
I think you’re making my crew even more discredited of religion .However, are we going to give it a chance to prove we're wrong. Let’s make a deal”.

“We don’t make deals with the devil” For the first, and worst, time, the priest raised his voice.

The demon’s eyes sparkled and he licked his lips.

“And who are you, if I may ask?”

“I’m Father John and this is my shepherd.” 

The redhead chuckled. “Well, Father, I’m Captain Anthony J. Crowley and this is my crew” The pirates roared in response. “Do you think I am the devil?”

The priest looked down his people scared faces and remembered his own fear. “No-o, you are just a man, a pathetic man who thinks he is powerful because he is cruel, but who will burn in hell with all the other sinners.” He tried to spit in the pirate’s face, but didn’t make it.

“Cruel?” He put one black nailed hand in his chest. “Now you hurt me, Father. Don’t your book say “Don’t judge or you will be judged”? As far as I know we we have treated you very well until now. I am even giving you the opportunity to change my mind about you,  
different from how they treat you in England. Do you want it to change?”

The man went silent.  
“Well, if you think we are so evil, here is the deal. Give me one of your woman and I let the rest of you go in our next stop. Prove me you can be generous to each other and I will be generous to you. Or, we can just let my crew vote about your fate”

The hoard of demons roared again and the priest shrank. 

Aziraphale stood up.

Gabriel was still holding her arm, at the same time in pleading and disbelief.

Crowley smiled.

“If I go with you, do you promise to do no harm to this people?” 

“Of course angel, a deal is a deal”.

Perhaps there was a treasure on that ship after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is a little shit.

“Take the rest to the cells”

“Aye, Captain!”

“Crowley, what the fuck!? Will you really have the fun all by yourself? It’s not fair!”

“We are just two days from our next stop, you can fuck whoever you want there. I let you have your fun with that useless ship Dagon. Now I will have mine. Take her to my cabin.”

The eel-like demon rolled her eyes, taking the angel by the arm into the crowd of demons, who laughed and insulted her as she passed, someone even smacked her bun. She didn’t even flinch, keeping her chin up. Gabriel stared in shock, as he was pushed towards the ship’s basement.   
…  
Dagon pushed her through the door. With a flourish of sword, she cut the strings that held her wrists. 

“I wouldn’t try to run if I were you. Believe me. The crew would do far worse than what the Captain wants from you”

The door slammed behind her back. 

Aziraphale got up, looking around. It was an impressive bedroom, even for a Captain. Probably there was some demonic magic involved. There was an enormous bed with black sheets and crimson pillows. But what really caught her eye was a dark wood desk with lots of pilled books. Her eyes sparkled.

She quickly climbed into the chair, which looked more like a throne, and began to run her fingers through them.

She didn't even hear the door open. 

“Did I say you could make yourself comfortable?”

She looked up, startled. The voice had come from behind her, and rough hands tightened on her shoulders.

“A very brave or a very stupid little one you are, sitting on my throne, messing my stuff as if you own the place.”

Aziraphale got up quickly, trying to get those hands out of her. Bad move. Now she was corned against the table. The demon came closer again, studying her with his snake eyes.

“I’m going with brave for now. Honestly, I expected more commotion for this decision. Who will serve the pleasures of the devil itself?” The demon smiled “At least a little fight, a little crying, an emotional speech of personal sacrifice...”

“It was the right thing to do, Sir.”

The Captain smiled at the “Sir”.

“Is that what you say to yourself, then? How cute. It was the right thing to do. He forced me. I couldn’t fight him. It’s the perfect excuse, isn’t it?”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, Angel. You won’t try to convince me it’s all for a greater good and not because you are tired of boring missionary sex with your husband and wants to know how a real man treats his belongings, will you?” He lifted her chin with the tip of his fingers, forcing her to look up. She was blushing. Good.

“You don’t own me!” She shook her head, trying to get away from him, but his body pressed hers against the table.

“I do own you, honey. You are mine to fuck, mine to corrupt, mine to destroy. Mine.” As he talked, the Captain was getting closer and closer, until Aziraphale was almost lying on the table. But, as fast as he approached, he moved away. “Or not. Depends on you. The door is unlocked. You can get away the moment you want to.”

“C-can I?”

“Yeah. It’s your choice to be here.” He shrugged, sauntering towards his throne, where he sat with his legs spread. But a wicked smile appeared and Aziraphale knew this wasn’t as good as it sounded. “But if you take your word back, there is nothing I can do to help you or your friends. That’s the deal isn’t it? Be my bitch, I let then go”.

“I-i...”

“Or you can leave. I’m sure the crew will enjoy to think of all the fun things they can do to your friends. Although, I must warn you, I can’t promise they would take you one at a time… And neither that, when they get tired, they won’t sell you to the first brothel we find. But again angel, it’s your choice.”

Aziraphale squeezed her own hands silently.

“Anyway, I have to work on something with Dagon. It won’t take long, though. I will ask then to serve dinner here later, as well. Let me know with you will be joining me. If I find you waiting on your knees I will take it as a yes. It would be appreciated if you take out your clothes too. It would be easier for both of us.”  
…  
Crowley was satisfied to find quite a sight when he returned. Milky skin out in the air and generous tits and thighs at disposal. Her hands resting in her lap. Plump pink lips pouting.   
She didn't look in the direction of the door when he entered the room. 

The pirate circled her.

“There it is. Much better to show this beauty to the world than to hide it under all that prude clothing. I got a thing for you” Blue eyes looked with curiosity in his direction. “If you are going to be my bitch, you will need a collar to match.”

The demon put a golden necklace around her neck. It was carved like a serpent and had scarlet jewel eyes. He opened his hand to reveal a pair of ruby earrings to pair. 

“Pretty thing. What do we say?” The demon smiled when she put them on.

Aziraphale didn’t dare to look him in the eyes. “Thank you.”

“You don't look very grateful, angel. I’d like a proper thanks. Give me a kiss, will you?” He leaned towards her.

Aziraphale gave him a shy kiss on the cheek.

Crowley smiled, delighted. “A real kiss, sweetheart, come on”

She looked at him and took a deep breath, approaching. But before their lips could touch, his mouth was already all over. An inhumanly long tongue pushed its way into her throat. Her hands went to his chest, trying, in vain, to push him. Clawed hands grabbed her by the hair and held her in place. She felt like a prey cornered by a snake. Her heartbeat increased.

But then someone opened the door and he let her go. Aziraphale gasped for air. The Captain got up, abandoning her in the floor, shivering.

An opossum-like demon entered. He looked at her with amused eyes. Aziraphale blushed, trying to cover herself with her hands. He snapped his fingers and a collection of dishes flew up to the table. 

“Dinner is served” He smiled “Bon appétit, Captain” And he was not looking in the food’s direction when he said it.

The redhead smiled, walking towards the throne, where he sat. When the subordinate closed the door, he spoke again. “Come, angel. Have a seat”

“B-but there is only one chair”

“Indeed” He gave his thigh a light pat. 

The angel gulped.

The smell of the food was amazing, though.

However, she wasn't going to be convinced with stolen jewelry and tasty food.

Her stomach growled.  
She went to sit on the devil's lap.   
…  
The angel's eyes sparkled when she saw the abundance of dishes spread across the table, among steamed vegetables, sausages, salted pork and bread still warm. The pirate's hand circled her waist and with the other he reached for a gold goblet filled with wine. 

“Eat. It’s an order”

She didn't hesitate this time, moving tentatively towards the food. Her hand stopped halfway.

“Will my people be fed as well?”

“I promised I would let they live. A few days without eating won't kill them, will it?” Aziraphale glared at him, angrily. “If you behave well, maybe I will let you take something for them. What do you think? Now eat”.

With his fingertips, he took an especially fat piece of meat and pushed it into her lips. To his surprise, she licked them clean. The redhead smiled.

“Good girl.” He held her tighter to his chest. He let her continue to eat, allowing his hands to roam her body. Still, it became increasingly difficult to maintain control. The little squeaks of pleasure she made while eating were extremely distracting. He pressed his face against the mane of white-blond hair. One hand squeezing a generous breast while the other tilted her head to the side to gain more access to her neck.

His manhood was pulsing, pressed against her thighs. She tried to distract him.

“Aren’t you going to eat, Sir?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry about it, honey. My dinner is already here. Open your legs.”

She didn't have time to think about doing that. Rude hands lifted her up, holding her by the inside of her knees and making her place one leg over each arm of the chair.

“Wh-what are you doing?” His hands ghosted above her pussy.

“What do you think love? I'm just examining my new favorite spoil. Let’s see if this cunt is tight.”

He roughly inserted a spit-covered finger, making the angel gasp. He took the opportunity to push a piece of bread into her mouth, muffling the sound. 

“That’s a nice cunt. Don’t stop yourself because of me angel”

He started moving in and out while toying with her clit with his thumb. She blushed violently, and mewled when his other hand started to play with her nipple as well. She took his glass, he didn't seem interested in it anymore, anyway. At least she could blame blush on the whine.

Another one went in and she moaned.

“You like it, don’t you? To be treated like this?” He murmured against her ear. “You aren't among the proper and decent anymore, angel. You don’t have to pretend” He sucked her earlobe, biting lightly.

Aziraphale was sobbing, tears rolling down her reddened face in absolute shame.

“Hear this wet sounds you are making angel. Aren’t they lovely? Surrender yourself to it. Surrender yourself to me.”  
And one more went in. She screamed. Supporting her hands on the table, she lowered her head, trying to hide her face. She was pulled back roughly by the hair.

She was shivering.

He withdrew his fingers with a damp sound, exposing them in front of her face.

“Isn’t it better angel? Clean. Good girl”

Aziraphale inhaled heavily, trying to control her breathing.

“I think you deserve a dessert, don't you think? Kneel.”

With an imperceptible snap of the fingers, the table disappeared, giving him space to get up and place the girl on the floor at his feet.

She looked down, embarrassed.

When she forced herself to look up, something hard and hot was pressed against her cheek. She jumped back, startled.

The man patiently brought her face back. He rubbed his skin against her bottom lip, depositing a warm white pearl.

“It’s the right thing to do. Don’t you agree?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it will be a little longer? Because I didn't realize how long it takes Crowley to be a little shit before i start to write this.


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s the right thing to do. Don’t you agree?” 

He traced her jawline with his thumb. Aziraphale’s eyes widened. He couldn’t expect her to put that massive thing into her mouth, could he? 

“Come on, hon. I don’t have the whole night.”

The angel took a deep breath. 

She opened her lips, circling the tip, gingerly caressing it with her tongue, as if she were about to bite into a big strawberry. 

“We can do better, angel”

He shoved in, making her blush furiously, trying to adapt quickly to sudden intrusion. The pirate hummed in approval. His hand rested on the back of her neck, playing absently with the blond curls. The angel worked hard, moving her head back and forth and trying to get as deep as she could, but she couldn't help the gag reflex. Damn human bodies. 

The captain watched her, amused. 

“Don’t worry, little one. Here. I will teach you.”

He wrapped a hand in her hair, keeping her head still. With the other, he covered her nose. She made a desperate sound in the back of her throat, already feeling suffocated even before she really needed to breathe. The man answered her with a grin. Fuck.

“Keep calm.”

It’s easy to tell one to keep calm when you’re not the one choking on someone else’s dick, mister. Aziraphale tried to think, but it was getting harder and, before she could even try to do something about it, her throat opened in reflex, trying to find air.

And then he shoved the rest of the way in.

Aziraphale choked. She tried to push him away but the demon's hand was firmly in her hair. Streams of tears trickle down her cheeks. 

“Try to breath around it angel.”

He let go her nose. Slowly, the air filled her lungs again, but the feeling of asphyxiation has not changed much, and the fog that were beginning to cloud her vision have not completely disappeared. 

“Easier now, isn’t it?”

Aziraphale didn’t move, closing her eyes to avoid that hellish serpent gaze as he started to thrust. She went limp, leaning on his hip to steady herself while allowing the demon to use her as he pleased.

He was right, though. She didn't choke again. Even when his pace became merciless and his grip at her hair stronger. Even when more tears rolled down her face. Even when he came, with a low groan, burning down her throat. 

“What a good whore” He said, helping her to get up.

“I’m not a whore” She managed to say, drying her tears with her arm.

“No. You’re not” He smiled, hugging her from behind, hiding his face in her hair “You are MY whore now, angel. So I will let you warm my bed tonight”

…

Aziraphale, as an angel, was not someone who liked to sleep. Nevertheless,a long and stressful day, added to the rocking of the ship and a comfy bed with too many pillows made the perfect mix for slumber.

She woke up with screams and laughter from outside and the roar of the sea in her ears. Trying to move, she notice it was impossible. An ocean of fire was spread over her bare chest and strong arms held her like a snake's deadly embrace. The demon snored undisturbed in his sleep. She tried to move slowly to get out without waking him, but the man just hissed and squeezed her closer. She decided to keep still and wait.

Her belly betrayed her.

Sleepy golden eyes opened. The demon yawned, reveling a set of sharp fangs. 

“You hungry?”

“Yes.”

“I’m gonna send someone to bring you breakfast”

“I was thinking...If it's not a problem, if I could come down to see how my people are doing...? You said I could.”

“I don’t remember saying that.” He raised an eyebrow.

“You said that, if I were good, they would be fed.”

“And, were you good, angel?”

“Yes. Your words, sir, not mine”

“Cunning little thing, aren’t you? Ok, angel. You can go. The crew know you are mine, they won’t harm you. For now.”

He rolled to the side, but remained lying down. Aziraphale got up, looking for her clothes. The Captain looked in her direction and watched her get clothed smiling.

“One last thing angel” He gestured for her to come closer. 

She fixed her skirt and approached the bed.

She only had time to see a silver flash when, with unbelievable speed, the pirate materialized a dagger from under the pillow and the icy breath of the sea breeze licked her legs. 

“That was extremely unnecessary, dear” She said, looking disappointed at the scraps of her skirt on the floor.

“It’s a pirate ship, angel. I can't leave my pet walking around like a fucking prude. What would my crew think?”

“My underwear is showing!”

“Nah. No underwear. This. This is better.”

Aziraphale blushed, as the pirate walked around her, studying his work. Her skirt was short enough to cover her, but just it. She suspected not even that, if it depended on the sea breeze. He opened her blouse too, showing her shoulders and the top of her breasts, destroying some buttons in the process.

“Now it’s perfect! Come back soon, honey. I'm sure I can be a lot more fun than your friends.”

The angel rushed to the door, before he changed his mind.  
…  
The way to the cells was long and full of whistles, pinches and grabbing hands. And, unfortunately, all of that was much better compared to the disapproving looks and whispers of her companions. Even the opossum guy from the kitchen, who respectfully praised her bum, was extremelly more polite than the saint-to-be John comments, that almost, almost, made her throw the bread, meat and fresh water through the hatch. And she would probably do it, if the boss was not there (which would probably lead to losing some points in the next performance review).

Talking about the devil, er, the archangel, Gabriel was locked, alone, in the last cell of the basement.   
Apparently, no one had found out about his identity. He was just – Crowley’s eel-demon subordinate’s words, not hers-very annoying.

He seemed slightly surprised to see her.

“Aziraphale! You are alive!”

He looked quite irritated, his knuckles turning white with the force with which he pressed the bars of the cell. She just handed him a piece of bread, knowing that he wasn't going to eat anyway, just as she had done with the rest.

“Ugh.” He looked a little nauseated “How can you put this piece of gross matter inside of your body?”

“Oh shut up!” The eel-demon named Dagon rolled her eyes “Your friend here volunteers to put a lot more “gross matter” inside of her body to give you the PRIVILEGE of eating and we aren’t seeing her whining, are we?”

Aziraphale blushed, making the pirate laugh. Gabriel looked confused.

“Can’t a man of God get a little privacy here? Thank you!” Gabriel snarled.

The demon rolled her eyes, but left. Probably because she didn't think he was a threat, or because she didn't want to be in the man's presence any longer than necessary. 

“Aziraphale, I tried to communicate with the central, but it is impossible. The ship's wood is carved with protective runes and satanic icons that are blocking my powers and...God! What did they did to you?”

The archangel's expression indicated that he had finally realized that there was something different about her. He looked in horror at the torn clothes and hair, once firmly tied in a neat bun, now tousled in a blond jungle. 

“Do they know? Did they torture you? Did he fucking touch you? Are you hurt?”

He noticed, for the first time, the gold necklace with a snake, the symbol of the demon Captain, ornamented with the purplish bruises on her neck. His eyes filled with a renewed fire of fury. Gabriel stretched his arms between the bars of the cell, capturing her face in his hands and pulled her closer.

“As soon as we get out of here, and we’re going out, I’ll burn to the last splinter of this ship. And you will earn a commendation for this work, I promise you.”

“Hey. Hey. Hey! This is not a conjugal visit you two!” The fish demon was back, but she didn’t look angry. In fact, she seemed to find it very funny. “Come on sweetheart, your time is up”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said it's going to be a 2 day trip, right?  
> So, 2 more chapters? Maybe 3?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck a little more.   
> This is just gratuitous smut.

The demon released her shoulder when they returned to the Captain's quarters. The redhead was pacing impatiently from side to side. A faint smell of sulfur covered the salty scent of the sea breeze and a trace of smoke could still be seen in the air. 

“You got your bed on fire again?”

The man noticed their presence in the room and rolled his eyes. “Very funny Dagon. I just received a...letter? They want us to change the route.”

“But now?! We were going to reach the coast tomorrow!”

“We have time for a quick stop before heading back to Europe. Let me just check something with the rest of the crew…”

Both demons left the room, slamming the door shut and leaving Aziraphale alone. She looked around without really knowing what to do. Back to Europe? But what about the agreement? Weeks of traveling with those annoying humans and that nasty priest, what for? In addition to being captured by demons, the entire mission would have been a total failure! Upstairs wouldn’t be happy. Oh, Gabriel would complain about it for centuries!

Aziraphale took a deep breath. Okay. She needed to do something to distract her attention. 

Her eyes went to the dark wooden table, which was still burning a little. In the center of it was an intricate circle of symbols from which smoke came out. Probably the origin of the "letter" received by the captain. 

“Oh, good Lord.”

Aziraphale noticed the stacks of books and papers, once laid out on the table, now scattered on the floor. Certainly, a quick attempt to prevent them from being destroyed when the fire started. Some of them belonged to the collection that she brought on the trip. Others, that she had not had time to look in more detail, great works, many of them believed to be lost in time or of incalculable value due to their rarity. Positively, something -God forgive her- much more interesting to steal than some random coins and jewels.

The angel didn't even notice the cabin door open and close until a hand was squeezing her bottom. She jumped. 

“Pay attention, love. I just heard the funniest story.”

Something in his tone told her that the story was not funny at all. She didn't dare look back. 

“A little bird, hm, a little fisssh told me, you and sssome random prick down there were getting a bit handssy on my back” He hissed dangerously low against her ear.

“What?! No, I...”

“That’s what I told her! Of courssse, such a nice pet asss you, considering I’m working for our deal, even delaying my route to keep my word, wouldn’t betray me like that. Isssn’t it true, angel?” An inhumanly-long tongue flickered against her neck.

“Of course, sir! I would never...”

“Don’t fucking lie to me bitch!” He snarled, forcing her against the table. “What kind of fool do you think I am?”

“But sir, I...”

“Don’t you know that to bear false witness is a sin, angel?” He mocked. His hands grabbed he hair, pressing her cheek against the wood. “Is he your husband? Were you making vows of eternal love?”

“No! No, sir! I swear!” She cried.   
“Good. Because you are MINE. And is time to you start to learn your place” The rest of her wrecked skirt was ripped off. 

“Please, wait!”

“I should send you back after, don’t you think? All naked, dripping of my cum, covered with my marking. And then they will know who you belong to. Isn’t it a sight?”

Aziraphale was sobbing audibly already, tears washing down her face, and he hadn't even taken his clothes off yet.

“Do you think he will accept you back, will he ever touch you again? Do you think your friends will welcome you back as their redeemer when they see the slut you are? Or will they beg for me to keep you, too ashamed of having a bitch in their flock?”

“Shut up!” The angel cried.

“You don’t tell me to shut up, slut! I own you!” The pirate smacked her ass with a violent blow, watching it jiggle satisfied. His hand reached between her legs. “Oh, what is it, angel? Are you wet? How cute. You really are a slut after all.”

She hid her head in her arms, her face burning with shame. Somehow, the demon's clothes were gone and his cock was hard, pressing against her ass. He gave it a tentatively squeeze. 

Promptly, a finger was inside her and she squeaked in surprise.

The redhead curved it, rubbing that sensitive spot inside her, until he obtained a little mew, and then added another. Soon, Aziraphale was a mess of incoherent babbling and whining.

“More, love?” He asked, not expecting an answer, inserting a third digit. The angel left out a delightful sound. Good. The captain smiled, deciding that he would continue until the volume was loud enough to be heard from the basement. 

Aziraphale leaned her head on the table. Her hands erratically looked for a support point. The Captain, of course, needed to help, trapping both of her hands behind her back with his free one.   
The angel felt her legs go weak and a tremor ran through her body. Soft moans escaped her throat, like a cat’s purr. 

However, suddenly, the feeling was gone.

She looked back, desperate.

“No. Wait!”

“Wait, what? You want to come?” The redhead gave her a devilish grin.

Aziraphale blushed, but did not answer.

“Words, angel.”

“Yes...”

“Beg, then”.

Her eyes widened. The demon pressed his cock against her pussy, coating it her slick and humming in approval.

“P-please, sir”

“Please, what?”

“Take me. Make me come. I need to come. Please. Please. Please...”

The demon entered her with one hard trust. 

Aziraphale moaned.

Right away, she covered her mouth with her hands.

“Nothing of that, angel. I want to hear you. I want them to hear you. I want them to know you are mine”

And, to emphasize his point, he trusted harder, making the table move a little. This time, he was certain that the cry that tore her throat could be heard all over the ship.

“Fuck angel, you are so tight, so wet… If this is what heaven feels like I would start to pray to you on my knees every day”

Aziraphale’s moan grew higher and higher. It felt so deliciously deep inside her. She felt so full. And then he grabbed her hair, pulling her head behind, keeping her back arched and bit into her shoulder and it was just too much.

With one last guttural moan, she came.

Crowley, feeling her body tensing and clenching, was just after her.

The Captain’s hand went loose on her hair and the angel allowed herself to rest her body against the table for a second or two. But it didn’t last, though. His hands grabbed her waist, dragging her round.

The pirate placed it in front of a large gold-framed mirror oxidized by the sea breeze. He opened her legs that were quite sore.

“You see, angel?”

Aziraphale looked to her reflection. Her white-blond hair was puffed in every direction like an exploding sun. Her neck had two collars, one necklace of gold and one of purplish hickeys. Blood dried from the bite on her shoulder. There were angry red hand prints in her hips and his pleasure dripped between her thighs. The demon shoved some back with his fingers. 

“You are mine.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, guess who just forgot to post the last chapter. Yeah!

The demon scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bride style to his bed. He wiped her tears away with his fingers and lay beside her, hugging her hips softly and deposited little pecks on her thighs. Her fingers went absently to his fiery locks, braiding it in small neat ropes.

The pirate paid no mind when she picked up a book from the floor that had been pushed close to the bed by the rock of the ship, because he could lie between her legs, caress the soft rolls of her belly, hear the comfortable echo of her heartbeat and count the marks that had left on the creamy skin. He could stay there for the rest of the trip, for the next six thousand years or to the end of the universe.

But again, she wanted to make sure her people were being fed. 

This time, he decided to make her company. 

He picked up the black shirt from the floor and offered it to the angel to put on. Again, it barely covered her bottom, but he suspected that none of his pants would fit her. And, to be honest, he wasn't complaining about being able to look at those legs a little longer.

He went down bare chested, with only heavy boots, tight black pants and angel-braided hair. After a day and a half, those puritans were no longer interested in pretending to be merciful and welcoming anymore, nor grateful when his angel was the one giving them food and fresh water. In fact, they didn’t seem to give a fuck about his presence, reserving all their hateful, disapproving or ashamed looks to that girl giving herself to protect their pathetic lives. 

It was not fair. They didn't even have a good reason to act that way. With the reputation of his crew, the stay of those people on the pirate ship could’ve be far worse. All of them would be more than happy to find what to do with the money they would receive for selling these people as slaves on the islands or thinking about fun ways to entertain themselves with them. Even Dagon, who was not naturally a very violent person, had already suggested that technically, throwing them into the sea and letting them discover a way of swimming alone to the coast was not much different from releasing them, and therefore, it wouldn’t be breaking the deal.

However, here they were: safe, comfortable (as far as possible), traveling for free and receiving food and water, with no work to do or preoccupations. Still, mistreating the girl who was making it all possible. This assimilation made his blood boil in his veins, a threatening growl to scrape his throat and his fangs to increase in size, almost piercing his lower lip. 

Yet, he could have kept it to himself if that damn priest had kept his mouth shut.

“I don’t want your stolen bread”

“Father, there is still half a day to travel to the coast. And we still don't know what we're going to do when we get to the colonies. You need to eat something” 

“I don't need a whore's mercy either.”

Crowley blinked. And that meant something, because he doesn't often blink.

“Excuse me?” The man looked in his direction for the first time, but said nothing. “This “whore” is the only thing here stopping me from killing you right now. Apologize to her.” 

“God is on our side. The Lord will sink this ship and all of you demons will sink with it,   
you are going to sink straight into the depths of hell.”

“Brave words from a man trapped inside said ship. And, although we would be delighted with your presence there, I must remember you that I still can make your existence on this plane quite difficult if you disagree...”

To emphasize his point, the demon grabbed the man’s face, pressing it against the bars of the cell, clawed fingers resting around his throat in a silent threat. The priest face went white. 

Aziraphale’s eyes searched desperately around the room, finding Gabriel’s face and looking at him pleading. But there was nothing he could actually do, with no powers and locked in a different cell. The rest of the congregation watched the scene with horror and he was afraid to say something and make it all worse.

“Crowley. It doesn’t matter. Leave him alone. You promised.” Said the angel. 

Gabriel raised his eyebrows. Even with the priest treating her so badly, showing their assumptions about him were totally wrong, even when it coast a personal sacrifice of serving a demon who could decide to discorporate or maybe kill her any moment, even when himself had serious doubts that it would be really wrong to let the pirate kill the mortal, Aziraphale was trying to protect him, just because he said she should. Maybe he was wrong about her after all. Maybe he was the one that owned her an apology. 

“Go back to my room. Now.” The demon hissed. Aziraphale had no choice but follow Dagon upstairs. “And YOU, pathetic excuse of a man, will think very carefully about the way you are going to act from now on. I promised that girl no harm would be done to you on this ship, but I didn’t say shit about the second I kick you out”

The priest cowered in horror, watching the Captain’s features starting to change, revealing sets of pitch black scales and the thing he was trying to convince himself from the moment he stepped on that damned ship: the man was really a demon. He almost pissed himself when now clawed hands bent the iron bars like they were butter, showing that the only barrier between then meant nothing.

“And I must warn you Father” The beast said behind sharp fangs and burning gold snake eyes “If a pirate can have more honor than you, I assure you, Heaven is not the place you are going to”.  
…  
For the rest of the day, Crowley huffed around on the ship. The only thing he wanted was to go back to his quarters, take the angel in his arms and show her that all that bastards were wrong and the gift for the world she was.

But, noooo… Beelzebub wanted than back in Europe and he had to hurry to achieve the coast on time to be able to fulfill his promise. And it wasn't like he could just miracle the ship full of demons, protected by layers of runes and loaded with rude humans that wouldn’t stop praying and, consequently, weakening their demonic powers.

To make things worse, part of the crew had broke into a fight during his absence and the only guy that was actually good on navigating had “mysteriously” disappeared into the sea. Therefore, he only managed to return to the peace in his room late at night, when everything was finally on track and the coast would be hit in the morning.

The angel was sitting on his throne, with her legs crossed and a heavy old book with gold accents in her lap. She didn't look angry, just a little sad, but smiled fondly when she saw him. Crowley couldn’t resist picking her up, her legs hugging his waist.

He deposited the angel on the bed carefully, then climbed on top of her.

“Are those bastards always like that?” He said, pressing their lips softly. “Don’t they know angels must be worshiped?” 

Long nailed fingers traced her jawline lightly, while her clothes were undid in slow movements. Hands ran across her body caressing it tenderly. The distance between their lips were closed again for a deeper kiss.

“They don’t deserve you, angel. I love you so so much! Why can’t they see all that you’re willing to do for them? How special you are?”

“Only two days and you already fell for me, Captain?”

He gave a snarling laugh.

“Sorry, angel. Can’t do that. Wouldn’t even pretend to be someone who could harm you if I knew someone was in fact hurting you. You should have told me. I would never make a deal with someone like that, not aiming his safety, at least.”

“I like when you hurt me, that’s the whole point… Oh dear, are you crying?”

The demon's face emerged from its hiding place behind the mane of white blond hair. His eyes were completely tinted with gold. His tears could not resist the path of black scales that had broken out on his cheeks, instantly sublimating with a sizzling sound before they could reach the edge of his face.

“I’m angry Aziraphale, okay? You are doing everything for them, and I know you have been doing it for a long time, I mean, for how long are you working on this assignment, a decade? More? And this suckers still have the nerve to treat you like nothing! Oh, oh, and the perfect archangel Gabriel just watch and do shit about it! Yeah, I know it’s him, I could recognize that stupid presumptuous face of his from the other side of the ocean!”

“It’s our job dear boy! We have to protect the priest and he didn’t know what you could do...”

“THAT ASSHOLE IS YOUR FUCKING MESSIAH?! BULLSHIT! I’m going down there and crucify him myself! Let’s see if he resurrects if three days, huh?” 

“I appreciate your concern dear boy, but I’m fine, really. Disregarding these rude men, you transformed a boring lost trip in something amazing. In fact, I’m having a great time. Thank you dear. You could kidnap me more often.” She chuckled, depositing a light peck in his forehead. “Now, if you really want to help, I will need you to do something for me.”

“Anything angel. Just say it”

“Well, what kind of principality I would be if I didn’t try to fight and defeat the mean demon Captain, huh? Gabriel said he would guarantee me a commendation for this, but I bet I could get an even better if I win, don’t you agree?” They rolled around in the bed, until Aziraphale was towering over him, seated on top of his groin. 

“You hedonistic little thing...” He grinned “But I must warn you angel, I’m a respected demon. I wouldn’t be able to just let it go, you know? I would need to hunt you down for the sake of revenge.”

“I’m counting on that dear” She smiled, closing their lips in a kiss.  
…  
Aziraphale woke up with someone squeezing her hand.

“Good morning dear”.

“Do they know, angel, your beloved husband is a pirate? And a demon?” The redhead’s snake eyes were locked in the gold ring around her finger that shone in the morning sun.

“I told the church that my husband was a naval merchant. Which is true. Kind of.”

The demon laughed. “We are close. You should dress up. Do you want your clothes back? I could you get you some sexy pirate clothes instead. It would be a nice change.”

Aziraphale huffed. “I like to have blood circulating in my legs, thank you very much. You can have your tight pants all for yourself.”

He smiled, hugging her close a little longer and giving her hair a quick sniff. “Are you sure I need to let you go angel? It’s not part of the deal. I could take you as a hostage. I let you by your door with your books when we get back in London”

“I’m afraid as soon as Gabriel regain his powers he will hunt down this ship with all the wrath of the Lord, dear. Especially if he leaves empty-handed. Leave an angel for the demons would be fail twice. However, if I go with him I might be able to convince him that doing this would drag too much attention and everyone would know what happened.”

“Do you think he would gave up that easily?” 

“It’s just an assumption, dear. But I will let you know. Besides, I forgot to thank you for saving my books from the wreck.” She gave him a kiss in the cheek. 

“It’s nothing angel. Do you like any of the others? Some are quite rare.”

“It’s for me?!”

“Well, what the hell I would steal it for?”

“To sell? Those are worth a good money my dear. Isn't that the goal of piracy? How are going to hoard wealth if you keep giving me your treasures?” She said, gesturing to the jewels around her neck and ears.

“Oh angel, the only treasure I want is right in front of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moral of the story: if you thought that Crowley could do any harm, you are wrong. Crowley is baby. He would break   
> character at the slightest sign that something was wrong.  
> Aziraphale got a commendation.   
> Mysteriously, no one has ever heard of Father John again.


End file.
